No Expectations
by Rasengan22
Summary: Naruto learns that going in without any expectations can yield surprising results. Especially when that good looking guy at the end of the bar makes it clear he's impossible to predict anyway. NaruSasuNaru. Written for lilium-sns. One-shot.


A/N: Written as a "drabble" request for lilium-sns on tumblr, who asked for "eternal, pleasure and connection" inspired by Misterwives, "Our Own House". I... will never be good at smaller word counts. Hope you enjoy, lady. Te amo!

* * *

"Don't do it, man," urged Kiba while Naruto attempted to summon the courage to approach a man he'd been eyeing for a while now.

He sat at the end of the bar, acting as if the rest of the people inside this suffocating basement club weren't here. If he'd only wanted a drink, why come to a packed place? So far, Naruto hadn't seen him interact with anyone except the flamboyant bartender.

Could it be that he preferred twinks? _Hm_.

"What are you sayin'?" Naruto had to shout in his friend's ear. "He's out of my league?"

"That should be obvious." Kiba slid an arm around his shoulders. "I mean, you look hot tonight and all, but _look_ at 'em. Sexy? Sure, but clearly a stuck up fag. There are plenty of other guys to choose from who would show you a good time. Why do you always sabotage?"

"I don't _sabotage_ ," he argued, sneaking another glance at the dark-haired man.

It's not like he could disagree with his friend, and Naruto knew he had a habit of going after guys who ended up being a terrible match for him, but what could he do? There was something about dark hair, pale skin, and a broody demeanor that really did it for him. Besides, he'd just gotten out of a relationship a couple of months ago, so it's not as if he was wanting anything serious anyway. Worst case scenario, he went over there and got shot down. No big deal, wouldn't be the first time.

"Hey, ya never know unless you try?" He gave Kiba a pat on the knee. "Buy me a drink if I go down in flames?"

"That'll be about the only way you go down tonight," Kiba replied and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Nah, man. Good luck. M'gonna join everyone on the dance floor, so meet us when you don't get anywhere with _Panic! at the Disco_ over there." He gestured vaguely toward the end of the bar.

On the whole, he was a confident guy, though his friends often told him it was without reason. He liked meeting new people, liked getting to know them, enjoyed small talk. If the guy really didn't want to be bothered, he wouldn't be here. After all, isn't this what everyone here came out for? Naruto needed a minute to get his nerves under control, so taking in a deep breath, he started to walk in the man's direction while attempting to discreetly wipe sweat from off his forehead.

As he approached, the man looked to be engaged in a one-sided conversation with the bartender. There was no room on the stranger's right since the stool was taken, so Naruto made his way to the other side, where he leaned against the bar and attempted to play it as cool. However, both men slid their gazes his way, their "conversation" coming to an abrupt end. The bartender, who wore a tacky leather crop top, gave him a disapproving look.

 _Whatever_. Naruto wasn't interested in him _or_ his disapproval.

It wasn't an original line or anything, but this man seemed as though he'd appreciate a straight-forward approach, so—keeping a respectful amount of distance between them—Naruto leaned over to ask if he could buy the man a drink.

"I already have one, thanks," the man said, barely giving him a glance.

"Sorry, I see that. Uh, listen. If you're not interested in conversation, I'll go, but just so we're clear—"

The dark-haired stranger finally glanced at him, and Naruto lost his train of thought. Not because the man was so good looking, which he _very_ much was, it was those extremely dark, intelligent eyes staring back at him. With that kind of gaze, Naruto felt as though a spotlight shone directly on him.

Upon receiving a raised eyebrow, Naruto remembered he'd been in the middle of saying something and cleared his throat. "I… saw you from across the room, noticed you weren't really talkin' to anyone but the bartender, but couldn't imagine someone comin' to a club if they wanted to avoid people. Thought I'd take a chance. Maybe I should've gone with a more original opening line? Heh."

Smiling, he felt he had very little chance at success here, but it was the truth.

"I suppose you have a point," said the man. "It would be odd if I came here, but didn't want anyone to bother me, but what if I'm waiting for a very specific type of man to approach me."

"Then I'd be very cool with you comin' out and sayin' I'm not your type."

"You're not," the man said—bluntly, coldly.

Naruto tried not to let his hurt and irritation show. "Sorry I bothered you."

He began to walk away when he felt a tug on his wrist, and, turning around, that stare _, again_ ,made him feel pinned to the spot and unable to move or look away.

"That doesn't have to be a bad thing," the man replied, pulling Naruto close enough that he could hear him over the din of the music. "Since you're without one, I'll buy _you_ a drink."

"But… why?" Naruto couldn't help but ask only to realize how dumb that sounded.

"I thought we covered this," the man answered him while flagging over the snotty bartender. "I have a drink, you don't. And you went to the effort of coming over, so why not? If you annoy me after one drink, I'll let you know, and we can both go back to what we were doing. Sound fair?"

He frowned. "I mean… yeah. I guess. When you put it that way?"

Wait, should he be offended or not here?

"What do you want?" The man asked, turning to him so that his knee brushed Naruto's thigh.

"Um." He glanced at the glowering, brunette bartender. "I'll have a dirty martini, thanks. No olive."

The bartender, his back stiff and straight, walked away to make his drink.

Naruto bit his tongue as he considered maybe the two of them were friends. If he reacted to every gay man who acted catty with him, his blood pressure would be as high as his dad's. Unprepared for success, however, Naruto watched the obnoxious man make his drink. It was only when the stranger beside him brushed against his leg that Naruto's full attention returned to him.

"A friend of yours?" He asked, trying to keep his tone friendly and neutral.

"An acquaintance."

"I gotta know. Why are you here? Do you like dancin'? Do you like bein' around people? Bad day?"

After finishing a sip of his drink, he turned to Naruto, tongue darting across his lips.

"Why so curious? Are you a psychologist?"

"Heh, no." He flushed and scratched nervously at the back of his neck. "Sorry, I—I'm sure you get hit on a lot, and maybe it sounds like a line, but I became really curious about you, sittin' over here, not really talkin' to anyone but the bartender."

"Just how long have you been watching me?" The man asked, smirking. "Are you my stalker?"

"That's harsh." Naruto frowned. "Isn't it normal to approach someone who strikes your interest, especially at a club or whatever?"

"Relax," he told Naruto as the bartender approached and set down his martini. "It was merely a joke. I know how socializing works, although I admit I wouldn't share a drink with just anyone."

"No?" He asked, trying to calm himself and feeling dumb he'd overreacted. "Why not?"

"Like you said, not everyone is my type, and I don't see the point in wasting their time or mine."

"But you said I _wasn't_ your type."

"Who said my type is a good thing?"

Naruto shook his head. "You really are as complex as I thought you'd be. Then again, I was expectin' an entirely different outcome." He picked up his martini and drank, mouth puckering.

"Sai doesn't skimp on the liquor," the man informed him.

"So I've noticed." He set it on the bartop again, spinning it in circles, stem between his thumb and index fingers. "What _is_ your type then, would y'say?"

"Hm." The man, turning more in Naruto's direction, placed an arm on top of the bar. "Selfish, career-driven, decent in bed, physically fit, intelligent, ambitious. Uptight?"

"A couple of those qualities don't sound _too_ bad," he remarked.

"Of course not. If they were all bad qualities, I'd be an idiot. Or a masochist."

Naruto almost wanted to comment he'd been called both, but decided it would be smarter to keep it to himself.

"I'm Naruto, by the way," he said, offering a smile. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke," the man replied, forgoing any last name. "What's your type then? I'm guessing I'm not it?"

"I wouldn't know yet. Like I said, it was that you were kinda on your own that intrigued me."

"And your someone drawn to another person's loneliness?"

"...Why. Are _you_ feeling lonely?"

Sasuke's gaze focused on him for what he felt to be a long period of time before he replied: "That's a personal question, don't you think?"

"Aren't all questions where you're gettin' to know someone pretty personal? Isn't that the point?"

Though at first he looked surprised, Sasuke then smiled (a small smile, but still).

"Did you come here with anyone?" He asked Naruto.

Unconsciously, he glanced toward the dance floor.

"I did, yeah. Some friends and I came out after work. They're all dancin' at the moment."

"Must be nice," Sasuke commented.

"So, why _are_ you here?"

Casually, he leaned over the corner of the bar, becoming even more fascinated with this person and further interested in receiving a straight answer to his question.

"I didn't want to be alone," Sasuke answered. "But, I also didn't want to be bothered."

"I see." Though he really didn't.

"I wonder if that makes me a voyeur," Sasuke said afterward, though Naruto only barely heard it and could've been wrong. He didn't ask Sasuke to repeat himself.

"Do you… wanna dance?"

"Do _you_?"

He grinned. "Do you always answer every question with a question?"

"I've got to keep that air of mystery, or you might lose interest." Another smirk.

"Heh. You're—and don't take this the wrong way—a lot different than I expected."

"And, what did you expect, _Naruto Uzumaki_?"

"For you to reject me," he replied honestly. "For you to think I was out of your league."

"Who says I _don't_ think that?" Sasuke leaned toward Naruto and placed a hand atop his knee. "Maybe I am out of your league, but what does that have to do with sharing a drink or a dance?"

"Now I'm worried," Naruto replied, eyes brightening and then narrowing in mischief. "You really might be my usual type, after all, but that could be a dangerous thing for me."

"Is that so?" Sasuke gave his thigh a playful squeeze. "Are you the type always getting hurt by men?"

It was a joke, but it had an affect on him. Because it was true. Naruto had a horrible track record of going after men who only tended to break his heart, take advantage of him, use him and spit him out.

"Unlike you," he said. "Maybe I'm the idiot and masochist."

Sasuke studied his face, but Naruto didn't know for what he was searching.

"I see," he said eventually. "Do you always take things so seriously?"

"No," Naruto answered. "Not at all. I kinda dunno why I am right now."

"It's enough that you're aware."

"Why am I drawn to you? You don't… seem like—" He frowned, unable to complete his thought. "Nevermind. Do you wanna dance? After we finish these drinks, I mean."

"Sure, we can dance. So long as you admit you only want to so I'll stop asking you questions. Even though that's apparently why you came over here in the first place?"

"No, it's not…" Naruto bit his lip. "You're…" He stared into those dark eyes, not understanding why he found them so damn intimidating. "Before, I was drawn to you because, _yeah_ , it seemed as though you wanted to be left alone, but bein' left alone at a place like this wouldn't make sense. Why did I come over here? 'Cause I thought you were lonely, I guess? I mean, clearly other guys would be happy to approach you. I won't lie and say I don't think you're unattractive—"

"Thanks," Sasuke replied, sarcasm apparent.

"Are you antagonizin' me on purpose?"

"You can't tell?"

"No." He shook his head. "I really can't."

"I can't either."

"But, you _did_ buy me a drink."

"I did."

"You're a very complex guy, aren't you, Sasuke?"

"I don't do it on purpose."

"I know." Naruto felt an impulsive desire to kiss him. "I think that's what I like about you."

"For now," Sasuke replied, tilting his head and tucking a piece of hair behind an ear.

Naruto followed the gesture with interest. He then picked up his drink, swallowed it, and snatched up Sasuke's afterward, finishing it for him.

"I'll buy you another," he said, wiping his mouth. "Now let's dance."

"How assertive," Sasuke remarked, looking amused. "Tell me. Are you a top, Naruto?"

"I'm versatile." Naruto took hold of Sasuke's wrist, nodding toward the dance floor. "We still on for this? Just to let y'know, I'm terrible. I mean, for a gay man. That's what m'friends tell me anyway."

"Wow, such wonderful friends you must have then."

Sasuke got to his feet, reached inside a back pocket for his wallet, and left money for the bartender.

"My friends are cool, no worries," he said. "They're gonna be surprised I didn't bomb with you."

"Is that so?" Sasuke stood exceptionally close, electricity crackling between them.

Naruto had to ball his hand into a fist to keep from touching him.

"There's still time. Like I said, not a great dancer. I might even bust out the worm."

"I'd say buy a guy a drink first," Sasuke replied. "But, I bought you one."

He barked out a loud laugh. "Very funny," he said. "Very cute."

Without asking for permission, he led Sasuke to the dancefloor by his hand, and, since Sasuke didn't seem too bothered about it, they made their way closer to the center. Once they were in place, there was an awkward moment when Sasuke stared at him with a very mocking expression, obviously waiting to see what Naruto would do next. As if it were a test. It was too loud to talk unless they screamed, so he broke the ice by waving his fingers across his face like a pair of scissors a la _Pulp Fiction_. When Sasuke made a show of looking like he was ready to walk away, Naruto—laughing—grabbed for his arm, pulled him kind of close, and gripped both of his arms. He swayed them to the beat of the music—an upbeat, electronic pop song—and when the other man graced him with a smile, Naruto took hold of his waist and kept them moving.

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders, but slowly dragged them down his arms until they covered Naruto's. It drew their bodies more together, their thighs and crotches occasionally making contact. Not anything too overly forward, but fun and flirty. Eventually, Naruto slid his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, so that he could take the lead. Naruto was pretty fluid when it came to his own sexual dominance. He could tell Sasuke was an assertive, strong-willed person. Naruto was the same. Usually he could sniff out another man's preference by his actions, but right now he was struggling. He'd been in a relationship once—when he was younger—where both of them refused to bottom. Now that he was older, he was well past that issue being a hurdle to any relationship, especially since he did consider himself to be versatile in the bedroom. Everything about Sasuke was mysterious. With their bodies pressed close like this, hands roving over each other, did he honestly want to be over or under Sasuke? And why had he already moved to fantasizing about sex with him?

Of course, being so close, it was hard _not_ to think about it now that he had Sasuke's body against his. As he looked into those dark, piercing eyes—always so filled with humor and arrogance—Naruto did want to get him on his hands and knees, pull at his hair, and fuck him until his face was buried and he was moaning Naruto's name into a pillow. Seeing a man like this come undone would be a beautiful thing, but Naruto could already tell it wouldn't take much for Sasuke to do the same to him. And, yet, something about this man made him feel incredibly vulnerable all of a sudden.

So, when the beat slowed somewhat, Naruto let one of his hands run slowly down Sasuke's back until he reached his belt. Taking hold of it, he took a chance and turned Sasuke around. He gripped Sasuke's hips, sliding up against him and very lightly caressing the back of the man's neck with his nose. Naruto slipped a hand around the dark-haired man's front, touching his stomach and holding his hand firmly in place over his shirt. With his fingers spread, his pinky was just able to touch Sasuke's skin from where the shirt had ridden up. He knew this whole act wasn't entirely unwanted when he felt Sasuke back up against his crotch. Naruto clutched at his hips more tightly, barely grinding into him. Meanwhile, he slid Sasuke's shirt further up until he could sneak a hand underneath it. Sasuke's stomach was hard in muscle and yet soft. He felt the man shudder at the touch, which only excited him further. Unable to help it, Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's hairline. The cologne he wore tickled his nose; it smelled ridiculously masculine and arousing.

After a few minutes of grinding on him, it was Sasuke who moved to face him again, eyelids quite a bit more hooded than earlier, for sure. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, loosely, and then slid a hand down the front of Naruto's chest, over his right pec, then traveled down his side. He didn't know why, but he felt inclined to take a piece of Sasuke's hair and slip it behind his ear, but before he could even withdraw his hand, Sasuke took hold of his wrist, squeezed it tight, and forced their lips together in a painfully bruising and urgent kiss. On instinct, Naruto reacted without holding back. His arms went around Sasuke's torso, then up his spine, and into his hair while Sasuke's tongue pushed inside his mouth. He teased and tasted Naruto's own tongue. Naruto only noticed he'd been pulling at Sasuke's hair when the other man groaned into their kiss and nipped at the tip of his tongue.

Naruto broke away, intending to mouth an apology but stopped dead when he saw the look on Sasuke's face. Taking hold of his hand, Sasuke dragged him off of the floor and toward the back of the club. It wasn't clear where they were going until Naruto saw the signs for the restroom. Once inside, he could barely get out a single word before he was pushed into one of the open stalls, regardless of their having been two men preoccupying the urinals only a few feet away. There wasn't much room to negotiate for space, but somehow Naruto got slammed into the door after Sasuke locked it. They kissed and groped while Sasuke ground his body against him. When Sasuke found that sensitive spot on his neck, Naruto groaned and dug his fingernails into the patch of skin just above Sasuke's left hip. He pulled the man toward his body, meeting his trusts, feeling his erection against his own. Not that it had been an especially long time since he'd had sex, but because Sasuke was _particularly_ attractive, Naruto's dick had pretty much progressed toward full-blown arousal. If he didn't slow their pace, he was likely to go off in his jeans. Not cool by anyone's standards. Panting, he clutched at Sasuke's biceps and forced some space between their bodies.

"What is it?" Sasuke breathed, his lips red and swollen, and his dark eyes hooded.

"I'm," Naruto licked his lips, gaze drawn to Sasuke's tongue, "...need more time."

"You don't _seem_ like you need more time," Sasuke replied and, with a smirk, cupped Naruto's crotch.

"Heh. That's my point. I mean I want this to last… longer, so c'mere."

He grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt, spinning him around, and shoved him against the door. It was his turn to push Sasuke close to whatever his own limits were. Naruto cupped him at first, squeezing him through his jeans, and slowly began to palm him, applying pressure as it went on. When Sasuke's teeth sunk into his lip, Naruto let out a heady exhale from watching him.

"You look so good," he murmured, further aroused as he felt Sasuke growing under his touch.

"Do I?"

"Feel good, too."

Naruto, cocking his head, smiled in an arrogant manner. After all, he had been told multiple times he was amazing at handjobs. And… blowjobs. Too bad there wasn't room enough to get on his knees, plus, for being a gay club, the floors weren't exactly sparkling clean. He felt Sasuke's hand untucking his shirt in the back and sneaking underneath it. The feel of his warm hand against his skin made Naruto go light-headed. The moment was surreal. Sasuke was hot, he was interesting, possibly and very likely out of his league... yet he was clearly enjoying himself and what Naruto was doing to him. It did amazing things for Naruto's ego, so much so that he sped up his pace, loving the occasional whimper that slipped from Sasuke's lips. They were amazing lips, too. Thick, but not too full, kissable and pink. Naruto wanted to run his mouth all over this man's body, which, likely, would be beautiful.

It was Sasuke's abrupt movement and the sound of his buckle clinking that snapped him out of it. He unbuttoned his pants, inviting Naruto to slip his hand inside—so he did. Working his hand into his pants, Naruto cupped him over his briefs, rubbed and squeezed him, found the tip and palmed it. Sasuke felt long and thick. Naruto imagined how it would feel in his mouth, but he also started to imagine the thought of Sasuke fucking him. He was so cool, dark, mysterious. That could be good, but right now Naruto wanted to send him over the edge. He forgot about his own situation. Instead, he tugged at the waistband of the man's underwear, forced his hand inside, and gripped him.

Sasuke gasped at his touch, and Naruto moved in, covering his mouth and swallowing the sounds of his arousal. While Naruto stroked and pulled at his length, moaning his pleasure into their kiss, Sasuke's fingers were in his hair, tugging and yanking, making his teeth clench in pain. Yet, Naruto persisted, quickening the movements of his hand until Sasuke's head fell, and he pressed his forehead to Naruto's shoulder. He came into Naruto's hand, cum hot and sticky and oh so fucking fulfilling. The man's cheeks were now flushed, forehead and cheeks damp with perspiration, breathing so loud in Naruto's ear that he couldn't tell if people were still in the restroom with them. In his excitement, Naruto lowered his lips to Sasuke's neck, near the collar, and sucked at the skin. Eventually, Sasuke pushed him away, glaring at Naruto as he moved to cover the spot.

"Tch." Sasuke, not looking exactly upset, held a hand to Naruto's chest to keep them apart.

Naruto grinned, gradually removing his hand from Sasuke's underwear. He reached for a piece of toilet paper, wiped off his hand, and tossed it into the toilet, feeling pretty proud of himself.

"Are you always this smug after making another man come?" Sasuke asked.

"Not always 'smug'," he replied. "But, yeah. I love makin' another guy come. Why wouldn't I?"

"You should've let me do you at the same time."

"Did I stop you?" Naruto took a half-step closer. "Nah… it's okay. I got caught up. I guess, uh. Pay it forward another time?"

"That's it?" Sasuke's brow furrowed, and Naruto realized he'd apparently said the wrong thing?

"I mean—"

The man's eyes narrowed at him. "It's fine."

Without explanation, Sasuke turned around and opened the door, ready to storm off—but Naruto managed to catch the back of his shirt and pull him back.

"Wait, hey. Did I say somethin' wrong? It was only a joke. I wasn't gonna presume—"

"You already presumed," Sasuke said. "You presumed I was the type of guy to be satisfied with a one-sided handjob inside of a bathroom stall at some gay club."

"No, I wasn't presumin' that. I was… well. I didn't want you to feel like you owed me anything?"

"So, I did you a favor?"

"No—" Naruto frowned. "Wait. What's goin' on here exactly?"

"Nevermind, idiot."

Sasuke shoved him off and headed for the door while wiping his hands down the sides of his jeans. Naruto went after him, infuriated he'd basically been accused of being shallow. Him, of all people? This was… wouldn't _any_ guy like a handjob without feeling obligated to return it? What the fuck? He'd just wanted to get Sasuke off, and that was perfectly good enough for him because—because…

Because Sasuke very much was out of his league, or so it had seemed. Feeling like an idiot, Naruto chased him down the hall and, catching up, snagged him by the wrist. He dragged the other man to the side and pressed him against the wall.

"Listen, I didn't mean to upset you or offend you. I got into it and felt satisfied with that much. I just didn't want you to feel like you had to. I dunno. I get all self-deprecating. Honestly, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared. "Did you? Did you assume I'd be fine with it?"

"I mean… I didn't think about it," Naruto answered. "I've never had someone take a handjob so seriously before, but I shouldn't be surprised since you've been surprising me all night!"

"Maybe I'm that type of man you should be avoiding."

"I don't know you well enough to say, to be perfectly honest. I know that I was drawn to you, I'm attracted to you. I didn't expect you to feel the same, but that's my problem. Not yours."

"It is if you make assumptions."

"That's true," he agreed. "That's fair." Naruto put an apologetic hand up. "If you wanna jerk me off in the middle of the dance floor, that would be perfectly cool. I don't mind whatsoever."

Sasuke looked to the side, appearing angry at first, but then he let out a laugh.

He glanced Naruto's way again. "You really _are_ an idiot."

Naruto nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I am. Truly. Listen, it's kinda loud in here. If you don't want to, I understand, but can we go somewhere else? Somewhere—"

"Sure," Sasuke answered, not even allowing him to finish. "You can buy me a drink this time."

"Really?" Naruto couldn't quite hide his surprise and excitement. "Yeah. That'd be good. Just need to text my friends, I s'pose. Um… I know a place."

"Good."

Realizing he still had Sasuke against a wall, Naruto dropped his hand and gave him some space. Sasuke tugged him close, though, when someone was trying to get around them. It brought his leg in between Sasuke's. Naruto, predictably, remained at least half-hard. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling, especially with the other man this close to him. Damn, did he smell good, too. Fuck.

"Let's get out of here," Sasuke suggested, pressing the tips of his fingers to Naruto's stomach.

"Alright."

He backed off and led the way, Sasuke following behind him as they headed toward the exit. When they reached the door, he held it open for the other man. Outside, the night air was warm and sky filled with a multitude of stars. Other club goers were spilling out onto the sidewalk. The two of them headed down the block, in the direction of the bar Naruto wanted to take them. After the first block, Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand, and when Sasuke didn't appear to mind, Naruto caught himself smiling. It was funny. He hadn't come to the club tonight expecting much to happen, or even that he would meet anyone. It's not like he knew Sasuke, but that was kind of the point. He _wanted_ to get to know him. It wasn't often that Naruto made incorrect assumptions about people. Usually it was him who surprised people, but Sasuke was… complicated, interesting, emotional, and… sexy.

He wanted to know more and was happy Sasuke would allow Naruto to _get_ to know him.

"Is this how you expected your night to go?" Naruto asked after another block.

"I didn't have any expectations," Sasuke answered. "I rarely do."

"Sounds like a dangerous way to live."

Sasuke spared him a glance. "Don't tell me you're the type who prefers things to be planned?"

"Heh, not at all."

"I figured."

"See," he said, jokingly. "You made assumptions, too."

"Are you mocking me?"

"I wouldn't. At least not yet. Unless you're into humiliation?"

Naruto offered a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

"We'll see," Sasuke replied. "I prefer not to reveal that side of myself until at least the _third_ date."

"Wait." Naruto abruptly stopped upon hearing this. "Is this… are we… um…?"

"You really do take things very seriously, don't you?" Sasuke, sighing, let go of Naruto's hand.

Naruto immediately grabbed it back. "I don't! You just—you mess with my head! You're like… I dunno." He began dragging the other man along. "Shut up, Sasuke!"

"Abusive already, hm?"

"That's not funny." Naruto pouted. "M'gonna show you a fuckin' amazing time! You're gonna love this bar. It's quiet and dark and in a basement and has guitars on the wall. It's great!"

"Alright then," Sasuke said, allowing himself to be towed along. "Then I look forward to it."

"Good. And if you're still into me by the end of the night, m'gonna ask you on a date for real!"

"Wonderful," Sasuke replied, hints of sarcasm in his tone, though he squeezed Naruto's hand.

"Heh. This worked out… way different than I expected."

"Like I said, I didn't have any expectations, but… not a bad result. _So_ far."

"I'm sure it'll be even better after you give me my handjob."

"Exactly." Sasuke smirked. "Prepare to have your mind blown. Amongst other things."

"See." Naruto chuckled. "That's definitely somethin' I can _expect_ to really, _really_ enjoy."

"In _that_ regard," Sasuke replied smugly. "I recommend keeping your expectations _extremely_ high."


End file.
